happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Foot For Thought
Foot For Thought is a HTFF episode. Plot Daphne walks by a store window and is attracted to a pair of boots on display. She enters the store and the manager, Winora, tries to fit the boots on her. Unfortunately, Daphne is unable to wear the boots because of her hooves. The same appears to be true for the other footwear in the store. Then Crafty tries on the boots, with a perfect fit, and snickers at Daphne. Walking home depressed, Daphne stops to look at a large screen on a building, displaying Drama as she shows off her brand footwear. Daphne looks down at her hooves and sighs. Suddenly, Cascade appears and offers to grant a wish. Daphne wishes she had normal legs. Cascade casts a spell, but misfires and blasts the TV screen, causing it to fall and crush a passing Toothy. As an alternative solution, Daphne visits a hospital. Later, Winora is shown polishing the boots, when Daphne returns with her new legs. Winora offers the boots to her and they now fit well. With a wide smile, Daphne struts around in her boots. She passes by Morton and Mix and shows them her new legs. The duo begins developing thoughts, though Mix's being a bit more insidious. As Daphne keeps going, she accidentally stubs her toe against a rock. She pulls the boot off her foot to find that her toenail has been horribly chipped. She hops on one leg into a nearby store and purchases a nailclipper. Crafty happens to be nearby when Daphne clips her toenail, and it ends up flying into Crafty's eye. Screaming, Crafty covers her injured eye and stumbles over. Daphne struggles to remove her other boot, but it is stuck. Cascade appears again and Daphne wishes she had her old legs back. But she once again misfires and blasts a spell at Crafty, shrinking her to the size of a bug. Cascade resorts to pulling the boot off personally, but she loses her grip and the boot squashes Crafty. Cascade gives off a sheepish shrug to Daphne before leaving to get her wand fixed. Daphne gets depressed, when a pie suddenly hits her in the face and knocks her unconscious. thumb|Daphne was better off with hooves. Awakening in a dark room, Daphne finds that her hands are tied behind her back and her feet are trapped in a wooden stock. Mix stands in front of her holding a feather. Daphne gasps in shock as she knows what will happen next. Mix begins tickling her feet, when all of a sudden, he is blasted away by a magic spell, courtesy of Cascade. Morton enters the room to reveal that his body has been transplanted with Daphne's old legs. Mix smashes into him, severing him in half, before hitting a wall. Daphne exits the hospital, having been refitted with her old legs. She happily skips away. Cascade is now shown in the operation room, wanting a wing implant. The doctor, Lumpy, thinks of using her wand to do the trick. An explosion occurs from within the room. Moral "Don't change what you look like outside. Change what's on the inside." Deaths #Toothy is crushed by a giant TV screen. #Crafty is shrunken and squashed by a boot. #Morton is cut in half when Mix flies into him. #Mix is sent into a wall. #Cascade and Lumpy are killed when the latter attempts a spell. Trivia *Cascade feels more like a co-starring character, especially since she is responsible for all the deaths except her own and Lumpy's. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes Category:Size change episodes